Ouran Host Match Ups
by AmberStarry
Summary: Ever think about what each Host could be matched with or compared to? So do I! Here are some of my thoughts on the subject with some matching stories thrown in!
1. The Band

**Ouran High School Host Club Match Ups **

Each person has his/her own individual traits and personality characteristics that define who they are as a person. Sometimes, I wonder about how the Host Club With all their idiosyncrasies and eccentricities, what would be compared or matched up in other contexts. For example: if the Host Club were in a band, which instruments would each member play?

I have devised Ouran Match Ups as a way to creatively give you, the reader, my opinion on such match ups and comparisons; and to describe how I think they may be presented in the event that the Hosts were ever compared or matched to: animals, inanimate objects, other characters, places etc…

In each chapter, I will put forward a hypothetical question that compares or matches the Hosts to something - whether it would be the weather or types of roses, and give reasoning for my choices. I will also include either a short story or drabble that relates to my comparisons at the end.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Match Up 1 – The Band<strong>

**Hypothetical Question:** If the Host Club formed a band, what instruments/roles would each member take on?

**Tamaki on Piano/Lead Vocals**

As we all know, Tamaki is a very proficient piano player - a skill that none of the other Hosts possess. As such, it is only fitting that our Host king would be the pianist of the group. For the vocals, I imagine that Tamaki would be the one to write songs for the band, since he is the most experienced with music and would be the best at it. In accordance with this, I can definitely see Tamaki insisting on writing his own lyrics as well - which only he would be able to sing perfectly.

**Note:** Depending on what sort of song Tamaki has written, he may swap between a traditional grand piano and a keyboard, just for sound effects.

**Hikaru and Kaoru on Lead Electric Guitar/Electric Bass Guitar**

It is commonplace for a band to have a lead guitar and a lead bass. Hikaru and Kaoru are feisty and stylish, so it is only right that they take on the role of lead guitarists. I imagine that Hikaru and Kaoru would be able to swap between being on guitar and bass guitar since they live together and are both inseparable. They would most likely practice together and as such, would become skilled in both electric guitar and electric bass – assuming that they owned one of each.

**Note:** Depending on what sort of song Tamaki has written, the twins may swap their guitars/basses for violins.

**Mori on Drums/Percussion**

Drums require great strength and stamina - two qualities that Mori not only possesses but also excels in, thanks to his vigorous kendo training. I envision Mori to be the backbeat of the band, keeping a steady rhythm in the background. His arms are quite long, which would make it easy for him to reach the drums and such. Plus, I think Mori would enjoy playing drums as it is a great way to release tension and pent up energy, which I'm sure he keeps neatly packed away most of the time.

**Note:** Depending on the type of song Tamaki has written, Mori may swap from the drums to a double bass, mainly due to his sheer size (double basses are huge!).

**Haruhi on Acoustic Guitar**

For Haruhi, I think it would be safe to pair her with one of the most common instruments found in bands – the acoustic guitar. Nearly everybody at some point has owned, played, learned how to play, wanted, or simply held an acoustic guitar. They are so common that I wouldn't be surprised if Haruhi had one lying around her apartment. It is mentioned in the anime and the manga that Haruhi isn't very good at music, but I have to put her in here somewhere, so I think we can overlook that for the time being. She wouldn't be leading; most likely backup for Hikaru and Kaoru more than anything else.

**Honey on Tambourine**

Like Mori, Honey would be good at keeping rhythm. I think the tambourine suits Honey's personality very well, because it is simple, small enough for him to hold comfortably and it can also be very fun to play. Can't you just imagine him tapping away with a big grin on his face? He would be keeping the beat with Mori as well, and we all know those two are as close as can be. So it only makes sense that they both play instruments that are closely related – just like they are!

**Note:** Depending on the type of song Tamaki has written, Honey may swap from his tambourine to a trumpet; I feel that the band needs to have a wind instrument somewhere, and I think Honey would be a good candidate for playing one.

**Kyouya as the Band Manager**

I can't really picture Kyouya playing any instrument but I can definitely picture him arranging all the gigs and overseeing the business side of things! It isn't really that much different from his job in the Host Club, because he would be in charge of accounting and organization. Kyouya would always be backstage; making sure every little detail is perfect for the show. He would be metaphorically cheering them on from the sidelines, watching his hard work pay off with satisfaction. He would also be responsible for touring, accommodation, costumes (with the help of the twins), stage effects, musical equipment, transportation of instruments, and media coverage.

Note: At certain times, it might be possible that Tamaki could wrangle Kyouya into singing with them. I believe Kyouya would have a very nice voice, but would be reluctant to let the world know about that fact.

**Drabble – The Hosts**

Tamaki hummed away to himself as he penned down a new sequence of chords onto the ledger lines of his sheet music. He had been working on a new song for the band all afternoon, and he was nearly finished. Tamaki was utterly convinced that this piece would be his best yet. There wasn't any other outcome – after all, he was the King—

Suddenly, the music room doors crashed open, causing Tamaki to stop his line of thinking. The twins strode in with their electric guitars slung over their backs. A quick glance at Tamaki sitting at the piano and they settled themselves down on a couch, pulling their guitars to the front and resting them on their laps.

"Have you finished writing the new song, Tono?" Kaoru asked, pulling a pick out of his pocket and positioning himself to start playing.

"We want to rock out." Hikaru looked over at Tamaki, who was now shuffling his music sheets together neatly and tapping them into place.

Tamaki stood up from the piano and approached the boys who were sitting on the couch. "Sorry, guys, but for this song you'll need to break out your violins - no rocking out for today," he informed lightly.

The twins pouted. "Seriously? But we were ready to jam with our guitars, and our violins are at home!" Karou cried.

Tamaki shrugged. "We'll have to wait 'till tomorrow then."

Just as Hikaru was about to protest, the doors opened once more. Haruhi walked in with Mori and Honey trailing behind her. She held her guitar in her hand and quickly made her way over to a table, where she deposited her bag and the instrument. Honey skipped along, his tambourine being in his bag, and hugged Usa-chan tightly to his chest; Mori walked along beside him in his usual quiet manner.

Tamaki beamed and ran up to Haruhi. "Oh, Haruhi, I finished my song! Are you excited? I'm excited! I can't wait until we learn it, we'll sound so awesome! I even have some ideas for costum—"

"Senpai!" "Tono!" "Tama-chan!" Haruhi, the twins and Honey all barked in unison, effectively cutting Tamaki off.

Tamaki shrunk back into a corner as Kyouya entered the room, his eyes plastered on his black notebook. "I've booked a gig at the Ouran Jazz House on Kutagari Street for next Saturday. Will you all be ready by then?"

For the first time since entering the room, the raven-haired boy looked up from his organizer. The sight that met him was nothing short of disappointing. Haruhi, Honey, Mori and the Twins were all staring into space with irritated expressions on their faces. Tamaki was on the other side of the room brooding in a corner, and growing a small colony of mushrooms, barely registering the fact that Kyouya was there in the first place.

"I guess I'll reschedule then." Kyouya sighed, turning back to his notebook and scribbling something on it.

Haruhi turned back to her bag and pulled out her Legal Studies textbook, sitting down at the table she flipped it open and started reading the section on Homicide and Manslaughter legislation.

Hikaru and Kaoru turned to Kyouya. "Are we going to play or not?"

Kyouya glanced up from his book and shot them a scowl. "Don't look at me, I just organize the performances – practices are Tamaki's responsibility."

The twins rolled their eyes and stood up. "If nothing's going to be happening right now, we're going."

That didn't escape the Frenchman's ears. Suddenly alert and out of his mushroom-mode, Tamaki sprang up from his corner and ambushed the twins before they could make their escape. "No! Don't leave! We need you!" he exclaimed, latching onto the two redheads.

Honey beamed and hopped up from the chair he had been residing in. He and Mori had been observing the scene quietly, and evidently, Honey had now decided it was time to step in. "So, are we going to start playing now?"

Tamaki nodded and walked over to his piano. "Let's practice the other song, since the Twins don't have their violins today." Tamaki said, pulling out some other music sheets and placing them in front of him.

Everybody followed suit and soon they were all ready to start their practice session – all except one.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru whined, pouting in frustration at the brunette who had become oblivious to the activity around her as she absorbed herself in her studies.

Haruhi turned around reluctantly and her eyes widened. "Oh right, band practice!" Closing her textbook she grabbed her guitar, turned her chair around and got into position to play.

Kaoru sighed. "Finally! Now, let's get going."

Mori raised his hands to hit his drumsticks together for the intro, but just before he could do it Kyouya cut in.

"Just before you start, have you figured out a name for the band yet? Or will I have to continue calling you 'Untitled'."

Everyone looked at one another and nodded. Returning their gaze back to Kyouya they smiled and told him in perfect synch, "The Hosts!"

Kyouya nodded and made a note of it in his organizer. "Continue."

Mori clacked his drumsticks together and the jam session finally began. Yep, it was just another day for The Hosts. It was lucky for them that despite their quirkiness, they were always able to make beautiful music together.

And that's a fact not even Kyouya could dispute.


	2. The Animals

**Host Match Ups**

**Match Up 2 – Animals**

**Hypothetical Question:** If the Host Club were animals, which animals would they be?

**Hikaru and Kaoru as Cats**

Hikaru and Kaoru are sly and cunning, as they are always able to wangle their way out of any situation and are sleek to boot. Additionally, in the traditional feline way, they tend to think their needs should be put above everyone else's - and like to nag. The last point I'd like to make is that cats tend to do whatever they want, whenever they want, which is something Hikaru and Kaoru also do. I could go on, but I think you get the point.

**Mori as a Giraffe**

Mori is very tall, as is a giraffe. Mori is very quiet and quite placid but will fight when he needs to, much like giraffes are quiet and placid but can defend themselves and are very strong. I remember I used to think giraffes couldn't sit down because I never saw them do it, but they actually can (as I witnessed for the first time a few years ago in the zoo), much like everybody thinks Mori can't or won't talk, but he occasionally surprises people by putting in his two cents. Most importantly though, Mori may seem a bit intimidating but like Giraffes and their calm nature, he is a gentle giant.

**Kyouya as a Fox**

Foxes are sly and cunning, like cats, they are also predators and can live in packs or alone - all characteristics that Kyouya possesses. Kyouya likes being alone but can also be in a group with the other Hosts. He is very predatory in that he is always looking for ways to exploit others. He is also smart and calculating, and always looking for opportunities; just like the fox is an opportunistic hunter and pounces on its prey, much like Kyouya figuratively pounces on his victims.

**Note:** If you look below, Honey is a Rabbit. I find this amusing because Rabbits are actually natural prey of Foxes, but Honey could easily beat Kyouya to a pulp.

**Honey as a Rabbit**

Honey the Bunny! Yes, Honey would be a rabbit because a he is small, cute and fluffy, just like rabbits are. Of course, it is also because rabbits are evidently his favorite animals, or so I can discern from the way he's always clutching his bunny plushy Usa-chan. Rabbits also have a lot of energy and are very fast and agile, just like Honey. Rabbits can also fight back, they have strong hind legs and teeth to kick and bite with; Honey has his Kendo and Karate with which he can kick some serious ass and at one point I think he bites somebody, which just makes this match-up even more fitting.

**Tamaki as a Peacock**

Do I really need to explain this one? I do? Oh, okay then. Tamaki has got to be a peacock, because he is so damn ostentatious! He lives to show off, to girls in particular, and is always willing to put on quite a display. When the male peacock is trying to get female attention, he fans his extravagant tail feathers out in a spectacular display of vibrant colours. Tamaki positively screams peacock, and just to reinforce my point - half the time it seems like he has the brain of a bird!

**Haruhi as a Dog**

Okay, this sounds derogatory, but that's not how I mean it. I think Haruhi would be a dog because dogs are loyal, intelligent, loveable, cute and intuitive. A lot of times, dogs will know things before you do, for instance when a storm is coming; they also know how you are feeling and often try to comfort you, much like Haruhi tries to do for her friends. She is always there for everyone and is unaware of just how much everyone loves her; after all - she just is the way she is out of instinct. And of course, Haruhi is adorably cute - at least she is to the hosts - just like dogs are – well, most of them.

**Short Story – The Fun in Animal Puns**

"Do I really have to wear this?" Haruhi asked irritatedly, looking down at the dog costume Tamaki had wrestled her into.

"Yes." Kyouya deadpanned, shooting her a smirk. He was clad in his own Red Fox costume, complete with a big bushy tail and little red ears.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and left to prepare some commoner's coffee for the girls that were bound to show up any minute. Kyouya was about to pull out his notebook and scribble down a note about Haruhi's debt, when Tamaki appeared next to him adorned in an overabundance of green feathers scattered with 'eyes'.

"How do I look, mummy?" the blonde inquired, turning full circle for his friend while stroking his plumage.

Kyouya eyed his peacock costume levelly before turning to his notebook. "The same as you always do, extravagant and idiotic."

Tamaki pouted and threw his hands up in the air. "Kyouya! Why are you so mean?"

Kyouya smirked and hit Tamaki upside the head. "You know I'm joking, you look great. Now go and get yourself organized, the club will be opening any minute."

Tamakis face broke out into a grin and he jumped onto Kyouya enveloping him in an overenthusiastic hug. "Thank you mummy!"

'When will I ever rid myself of this idiot?' Kyouya muttered to himself, as he tried futilely to peel his best friend off him.

Meanwhile, Honey and Mori were already sitting in their area. Honey was dressed in a bunny suit and was indulging himself in a slice of carrot cake, while Mori, who was dressed as a Giraffe, sat next to him and wiped off the excess crumbs that got stuck to the costume's fur.

"Do you think you'd be as tall as a giraffe, Takashi?" Honey asked his mostly-silent companion in between bites.

Mori smiled and scratched his head. "I don't know, what do you think, Mitsukuni?"

Honey beamed and put down his cake. "I think I'd love you even if you were as tiny as me!" With a giggle Honey leaped up from his seat and onto Moris lap, were he snuggled himself in quite comfortably. Mori smiled and wrapped his arms protectively around his small comrade.

As this adorable scene was unfolding, the twins walked out sporting identical black cat costumes. They spent no time in heading straight over to Tamaki who had released Kyouya and was now lounging on one of the loveseats.

"Tono!" Hikaru barked, stomping up to Tamaki with his brother. "Why are Kaoru and I cats? We were already Cheshire Cats when we did the Alice in Wonderland theme!"

Kaoru nodded and crossed his arms over his chest "Yeah! You can't reuse costume ideas, it's boring!"

Tamaki sat up and smiled. "But you two look so handsome as cats, the ladies love it! I'm sure doubling up on one costume idea won't hurt."

Hikaru turned to Kaoru. "Do you think Tamaki would look good with those feathers permanently attached to him?"

Kaoru smirked. "I think he'd look pretty cool."

"Maybe we should help him with that…" Hikaru mused slyly.

"Okay! Okay! I give!" Tamaki shrieked, jumping up off the couch. "I won't make you wear the same outfits twice ever again - just don't ruin my Peacock suit!"

Identical grins slipped onto the twins' faces. "Thanks, Tono!" They shot the disgruntled king a wink before they linked arms and strode away to their seats.

Haruhi had come back out with a tray of teacups and a pot of freshly brewed coffee. Walking up to Kyouya, she watched as the twins skipped away from Tamaki, who was now busy flattening out his literally ruffled feathers. "Sometimes I think we really are just like a bunch of animals," she remarked with her usual exasperation.

Kyouya chuckled and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Call me crazy, but I think you rather like it that way."

Haruhi turned to him with a smile. "You are crazy." With that she walked away carrying the tray over to her table.

Kyouya lowered his notebook to his side as he watched after her. "Crazy like a fox."

"I'm opening the doors, _mes amis_!" Tamaki sang, prancing to the Music Rooms grand-double doors and throwing them open in a show of lavishness.

The girls shuffled in, giggling and gawking at the Host's costumes and the room's forest décor as a chorus of "Welcome, ladies!" rang out from the Hosts.

"Careful, ladies," Kaoru hissed seductively as a group of girls made their way over to the twins.

"We're on the prowl." Hikaru purred, curling an arm around his brother.

The girls crowding around them let out squeals of delight and the twins grinned happily at the response.

"Princesses, don't you just adore my feathers?" Tamaki prompted over at his table, brandishing his train in their faces.

"They're stunning!" one girl commented, patting the blonde's vibrant plumage.

"Are they real?" the girl sitting next to her inquired.

"Oh heavens, no!" Tamaki cried, slapping his hands to his face in horror. "I'd never think of hurting a poor peacock just for feathers!"

"Tamaki-sama is so compassionate!" the girls squealed, melting into each others arms.

"Takashi, do you think bunnies like carrot cake?" Honey asked on the other side of the room, looking at his piece of carrot cake curiously.

"Well, you're a bunny and you like carrot cake. Yes, I think they do." Mori replied, stunning the girls sat around them with his unusually articulate answer.

Honey grinned. "You're right, Takashi!"

"Would you like some more cake, Honey-senpai?" a pretty girl with red curly hair asked.

Honey nodded. "Yes please!"

"Would anybody like a cup of coffee?" Haruhi asked, bending down and picking up the teapot.

"I would! Thank you Haruhi-kun," three girls answered.

"Look at her," Hikaru whispered to Kaoru from their seat. "Why is hosting so easy for her?"

Kaoru glanced over at Haruhi and shrugged. "She's a natural, remember?"

"And we're little devils. So let's go and exercise that title." Hikaru said smoothly, standing up and walking towards Haruhi with his tail swishing behind him.

"Hikaru, wait!" Kaoru hollered, swiping to catch hold of Hikaru before he could escape. However, the younger twin was too slow, and Hikaru was already out of his reach. Hopping up, he followed his brother across the room leaving the group of girls he and Hikaru had been attending to staring after him in surprise and interest.

"Hikaru, get back to the customers!" Kaoru spat, grabbing Hikaru's arm.

Hikaru turned and shot Kaoru a smile. "Don't worry Kao, I'm not going to do anything to hurt her. Go back to the girls and I'll be back in a sec."

Kaoru held Hikaru's gaze for a moment before sighing and giving him a quick nod. "Fine; but you better be back quickly, I hate entertaining alone."

Hikaru grinned and turned back to Haruhi, Kaoru let go of his arm and walked back to their designations.

"Ha-ru-hi!" Hikaru sang, walking up to the brunette and her designations.

"What do you want, Hikaru?" Haruhi deadpanned, putting down the pot of tea.

"I want to show you something, come with me!" Hikaru ordered, grabbing Haruhi by the arm and pulling her away from her designations.

"Hikaru let go of me!" Haruhi snapped, trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.

A few minutes later, Hikaru returned to Kaoru with a big smile on his face.

"Are you going to stay with me now?" Kaoru asked sardonically.

"Come now Kaoru, don't be angry." Hikaru cooed sweetly, wrapping his arms around Kaoru from behind. "I'll never leave you again, I promise." He smiled, resting his head on Kaoru's shoulder.

Kaoru turned to face Hikaru their faces were only inches away from each other. "You better not!" he huffed, flicking Hikaru on the nose lightly.

"Aww, Kaoru misses his brother! The brotherly love is so beautiful!" The girls exclaimed, latching onto one another in a mass swoon.

Kyouya scanned the room silently, periodically stopping to talk to girls if they came up to him. He was satisfied that everything was running smoothly until his eyes panned over Haruhi's table and he was forced to do a double take. Haruhi's designations were sitting at the table, but Haruhi herself wasn't.

"Where is Haruhi?" Kyouya murmured under his breathe, scanning the room again for her. She was not to be seen in the clubroom. Spinning on his heel, Kyouya marched up to Tamaki and tapped him on the shoulder.

Turning away from his princesses, Tamaki fixed his violet orbs on Kyouya, blinking in confusion. "Is there something wrong, mummy?"

"Do you know where Haruhi is?" Kyouya demanded, placing his hand on his hip.

Tamaki frowned and shook his head. "What do you mean, isn't she here?"

Kyouya crossed his arms over his chest. "No, I'm afraid she's not."

A look of sheer horror painted itself on Tamaki's face. "SOMEBODY KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTER!"

Kyouya sighed. "Calm down Tamaki, she's probably fine."

Tamaki took a deep breathe and nodded. "You're right Kyouya, she's probably fine." There was a pause where Tamaki started staring off into space, thinking about Kyouya's words; then suddenly "Wait a minute," Tamaki gasped, grabbing Kyouya by the shoulders. "You said 'probably'. Does that mean there's a chance she might NOT be fine?"

"Well, there's a slight cha-"

"MY LITTLE GIRL IS GOING TO DIE!" Tamaki wailed, burying his face into Kyouya's shoulder in a fit of sobs.

Meanwhile, Honey and Mori could hear something strange coming from the closet near their table.

"Can you hear that, Takashi?" Honey asked, cocking his head to the side to get a clearer sound of the muffled knocking that was coming from the closet.

Mori nodded and stood up, walking over to the closet he opened the door. Haruhi fell out, landing with an "Oof!" on the tiled floor.

"Haru-chan, what were you doing in there?" Honey asked concernedly, hopping off his seat and running over to the two of them.

"Hikaru locked me in there!" Haruhi spat, shooting a glare in the twin's direction.

"Haruhi, there you are!" Tamaki exclaimed, glomping Haruhi. "I was so worried about you!"

"Blame Hikaru." Haruhi muttered, pushing Tamaki off of her.

"Hey!" Hikaru shouted from his seat across the room. All heads in the room turned in the direction of the two red-heads. "Who let the dog out?" he asked, smirking at Haruhi and all the other hosts gathered around her.

Kaoru turned to Hikaru. "You locked her in the closet just so you could crack that joke, didn't you?" he asked, eyeing Hikaru knowingly.

Hikaru turned back to Kaoru. "I may have."

Kaoru slapped a palm to his forehead in exasperation. "Hikaru?" he said in a sigh.

Hikaru sunk into the loveseat. "Yes, Kaoru."

"You're an idiot."

**The End**


	3. The Constellations

**Host Match Ups 3  
><strong>  
><strong>Match Up 3 – Constellations <strong>

**Hypothetical Question:** Which constellations match the Hosts personalities best?

**Honey = Ursa Minor**

Ursa Minor is Latin for 'Little Bear' but is also known as the 'Little Dipper'. It is named after the ancient Greek myth of Callisto and Arcas, who were mother and son. I won't go into the whole myth, but Callisto is turned into a bear and eventually Zeus puts both Callisto and Arcas up into the heavens as the constellations Ursa Major and Ursa Minor in pity. Ursa Minor is visualized as a small bear with an unusually long tail. The actual constellation looks like a saucepan with a long handle, hence 'Little Dipper'. I think Honey would be Ursa Minor because Arcas, the demi-god who Ursa Minor is based off of, becomes king of Arcadia and is very intelligent. He is strong and brave and held his own even when Lycaon, his maternal grandfather, attempted to burn him at the stake as a sacrifice for the gods.

**Mori = Ursa Major**

Ursa Major is Latin for 'Great Bear' but is also known as the 'Big Dipper'. Like Ursa Minor, this constellation looks like a container type thing, but more like a plough than a saucepan. It has a long handle like Ursa Minor and is visualized many ways depending on which myth it is being related too, but I'm going to stick with the myth or Callisto and Arcas. Ursa Major represents Callisto, who was a nymph of the goddess Artemis. Zeus disguises himself as Artemis and seduces her, producing a child – Arcas. Hera (Zeus' wife) Finds out and in rage turns Callisto into a bear. I think Mori would be Ursa Major, simply because he would love Honey no matter what, just like Callisto loves Arcas even after she is turned into a bear.

**Hikaru and Kaoru = Gemini**

I know what you're thinking – couldn't she be more original than that? But Gemini fits the twins so well. Gemini is Latin for 'Twins' and is one of the constellations of the Zodiac. It looks like two lines which are connected at the top in a sort of U shape, and represents the twins Castor and Pollux. In the Greek myth of Dioscuri, Castor dies because he is mortal and Pollux begs Zeus to give Castor immortality. He does by uniting them together in the heavens. I think the Twins would be Gemini because they have a bond as strong as Castor and Pollux's, so strong that perhaps it can even defy death.

**Tamaki = Cygnus**

Cyguns is Latin for 'Swan' and is visualized as such. It features the famous 'Northern Cross' and is one of the most recognizable constellations of the northern hemisphere in summer and autumn. In Greek mythology, the swan represents many things. One of them is Orpheus, who was a legendary musician, poet and prophet. Orpheus was known for his ability to charm all living things, and even rocks with his music! He is said to have been turned into a swan after his death and placed in the stars next to his lyre. Tamaki reminds me of Orpheus for numerous reasons, his ability to charm anyone (even the habitually apathetic and disinterested Haruhi) with and without his musical abilities, his prophetic beliefs and his ability to spout poetic words at will.

**Kyouya = Corvus**

Corvus is Latin for 'Crow'. Corvus represents a crow in Greek mythology, a sacred bird of Apollo. There are two main stories about the crow, both about how Apollo sends it off to do his bidding and how the crow ends up either getting punished unfairly by Apollo in a fit of rage or justly when the crow gets sidetracked by his own desires. In both myths the crow is punished and put up into the stars. I see this constellations as Kyouya because just like the raven, he is under his fathers thumb and is reprimanded when he tries to do what he wants (the Host Club) after he finally realizes he can be his own person, and he doesn't have to follow in his fathers footsteps. Of course the difference here is that Kyouya's end is happy, unlike the ravens.

**Haruhi = Crux**

Crux is Latin for 'Cross' and is also known as 'The Southern Cross'. The Southern Cross doesn't hold any mythological significance; it is the smallest of the eighty-eight modern constellations but is one of the most distinctive. Like the name suggests, it looks like a cross. The Southern Cross is featured on numerous nations' flags, including the Australian flag. The Southern Cross has been referenced in songs, movies, and even Pokemon. It has been used in corporate logos and in names for buildings. The reason I think Haruhi would be the Southern Cross is because even though it is small and simple, it is special and significant to many regardless. Much like Haruhi is just a simple girl, but is an integral part of the Host Club – whether she likes it or not.

**Note:** In the southern hemisphere, the Southern Cross can be seen all year round.

**Drabble – Written In the Stars **

As Kyouya stood on the balcony outside his room and gazed up at the vast expanse of twinkling constellations, he realised he had never been a big fan of mythology or astrology. There were so many stars in the sky that it seemed pointless to give them meaning. They were infinite – the millions of stars in the Milky Way were only one batch. What about all the other hundreds of galaxies out there, with their millions of stars? It was a waste of time in his opinion.

Though he did believe in fate – destiny, if phrased in different terms. He knew if had he been living in sixteenth-century England, exchanging words with learned scholars, they would probably say his fate was 'written in the stars'.

Perhaps they would be right. Thinking about all the constellations, he could draw similarities between the stars and his friends. Who knew? Maybe they _were_ signs of his impending fate that had always been hanging in the sky, waiting for him to notice them.

The stars could be construed in many ways he supposed, as this or that. To Kyouya, the stars represented his happiness and his many assets. They sparkled like precious jewels, invaluable, just like his friends.

Maybe Kyouya just didn't believe in others giving meaning to the stars, because he preferred to give them his own.


	4. The Pairings

**WARNING: If you have not read the manga of Ouran High School Host Club, there may be some spoilers in this chapter – read at your own risk ;)**

**WARNING 2: This chapter contains direct references to yaoi and yuri. If you do not like it you can skip the parts about it, or not read the chapter at all. Again – read at your own risk. **

**Ouran Host Match Ups**

**Match Up 4 – Shippings/Pairings**

**Hypothetical Question: **If the character shippings/pairings in Ouran had names, what would their names be?

**Bonus Hypothetical Question:** Which songs would fit the Ouran Pairings?

**Note:** The songs I list here are songs _that I_ think fit the pairings so they are all subjective. Please don't flame my taste in music, I'm pre-warning you now that my taste it ranges very broadly and some songs listed may not be recent.

**Tamaki/Haruhi = Canonshipping**

I think this name suits the pairing of Tamaki and Haruhi because it is definitely canon! Obviously, in the original manga, they do get together. Throughout the anime and early manga there is an abundance of not-so-subtle hints that Tamaki is infatuated with Haruhi. However, it isn't until much later in the manga that Haruhi discovers she returns Tamaki's feelings.

**Song Match:** _Grace Kelly_ by Mika, _Perfect Day_ By Lou Reed, and _I'm A Believer_ by Smash Mouth. _Grace Kelly_ because Tamaki doesn't understand why Haruhi is so apathetic to him; _Perfect Day_ because it depicts a day that is that is ordinary and that anyone can have but is perfect nonetheless, which I think reflects a day that Tamaki and Haruhi would have; and _I'm A Believer_ because from the first moment Tamaki saw Haruhi he became a believer, whether he realized it or not.

**Hikaru/Haruhi = Alternateshipping **

I called this pairing Alternateshipping because in my view, this would be the alternative for the canon pairing of Haruhi and Tamaki. If they hadn't got together, I'm pretty sure Hikaru and Haruhi would have noticed each other more, hence Hikaru being the alternative boyfriend. Hikaru and Tamaki are unspoken rivals throughout the manga, continually competing for Haruhi's affections (even if they don't realize they love her, and don't realize they're competing).

**Song Match:** _New Perspective_ by Panic! At The Disco, _Girlfriend _by Avril Lavigne. _New Perspective_ because Hikaru/Haruhi is a new perspective on the canon pairing; and _Girlfriend _because if we think about it from Hikaru's point of view, he doesn't like her boyfriend in the canon and thinks 'I can be your boyfriend!' xD

**Kyouya/Haruhi = Debtshipping/Bluntshipping**

These are pretty obvious; I think Debtshipping is a funny name for Haruhi and Kyouya, because obviously it is Kyouya who issues Haruhi's debt and is responsible for keeping an eye on it throughout the series. Bluntshipping is another suggestion that I think would fit because both Kyouya and Haruhi are very blunt – no beating around the bush for them!

**Song Match:** _Hallelujah_ by Rufus Wainwright and _Bittersweet Symphony_ by The Verve. I picked these two songs because I don't think a relationship between Kyouya and Haruhi would be all smiles and roses, somehow I think it would be (no pun intended) bittersweet.

**Honey/Haruhi = Bunnyshipping**

In the first episode of the Anime and issue of the Manga, Honey offers Usa-chan to Haruhi to hold. Haruhi says that Usa-chan is, "Kind of cute, isn't he?", which makes Honey realize she's a girl. So in a way, Usa-chan is responsible for the beginning of Haruhi and Honey's relationship. Usa-chan, Haruhi and Honey are also all very cute.

**Song Match: **_Sunday Morning_ by The Velvet Underground. I chose this song, which is incidentally a favourite of mine, because it's pretty chill and cute, I think that it matches Haruhi and Honey.

**Mori/Haruhi = Saveshipping**

Mori seems to save Haruhi from Tamaki a number of times, and sometimes she even requests his assistance. He's a bit of a hero, ne? He's always willing to lend a helping hand and I'm pretty sure he cares for Haruhi deeply, although in canon more like a sister. Still, he definitely serves as a savior for her in multiple situations.

**Song Match:** _I Need A Hero_ by Jennifer Saunders, because Haruhi needs a hero!

**Kaoru/Haruhi = Pumpkinshipping**

Kaoru has a theory, it being that life will never be as good as it has been while he and Hikaru have been in the Host Club. He thinks that after they graduate they will become lonely again, like they were before. He compares it to the story of Cinderella, quoting, "One day all of this will disappear, and the carriage will turn back to a muddy old pumpkin." Kaoru does have feelings for Haruhi in the manga, but because he knows Hikaru also does, he steps back. I named this pairing 'Pumpkinshipping' as a tribute to Kaoru's theory, and to his belief that should he start a relationship with Haruhi everything will change.

**Song Match:** _Everlong_ by Foo Fighters. If you listen to the chorus it reflects Kaoru's point of view perfectly.

'And I wonder  
>When I sing along with you<br>If everything could ever feel this real forever  
>If anything could ever be this good again'<p>

Kaoru wonders this throughout the majority of anime and manga.

**Tamaki/Kyouya = Friendshipping/Parentshipping/Clashipping**

Ah, one of my favourite pairings! I have three names for this pairing, all with their own reasons. First, Friendshipping. I came up with this name because Tamaki and Kyouya are of course best friends, and have been since they met in middle school - if not by force on Tamaki's part. Parentshipping, because they are of course, the 'parents' of the Host Club, as affectionately titled by Tamaki; Kyouya being the mother and Tamaki being the father. And lastly, Clashshipping, primarily because Tamaki and Kyouya appear to be polar-opposites personality-wise. Kyouya is smart, calculating, cautious and firm with his decisions. Tamaki is intelligent, but unlike Kyouya is doltish, emotional and overly ostentatious, so much so that he borders on being pretentious. Can anybody say personality clash?

**Song Match:** _Killing Me Softly_ by Roberta Flack. Ironically this song was written about Don Mclean, another singer who I absolutely adore, but I think it matches Tamaki and Kyouya because Tamaki kills Kyouya softly every time he plays the piano.

**Tamaki/Kaoru = Careshipping**

Tamaki and Kaoru are probably the most caring Hosts from the club. They both hold their family (for Kaoru that would be Hikaru, and for Tamaki that would be the whole Host club) in the highest regard and would do anything for them. They are loving, considerate boys with hearts of gold. Most importantly though, they would care for each other irrefutably if they were together.

**Song Match: **_True Colours_ by Cyndi Lauper, because out of all the hosts I think it is Tamaki and Kaoru who have the best insight into everybody's true colours – and they are beautiful.

**Tamaki/Hikaru = Idiotshipping  
><strong>  
>I don't think I've ever seen a fanfiction with Tamaki and Hikaru as a pairing. Anyway, I named this pairing Idiotshipping for an obvious reason – they are both idiots when it comes to their romantic feelings. If they were together, they probably wouldn't know what to do with themselves.<p>

**Song Match:** _All Star_ by Smash Mouth. I matched this song up mostly because it's peppy and fun, two things which I always associate with Hikaru and Tamaki, as they are both shooting stars and definitely break the mold!

**Tamaki/Honey = Sunshipping **

Again, haven't seen any fanfics with this pairing, but I'm putting it in here anyway. I call this pairing Sunshipping because both Honey and Tamaki are so bright and happy, they would just radiate sunshine for all to see and shield their eyes from. I actually think this pairing would be quite cute.

**Song Match:** _Here Comes The Sun_ by The Beatles; because it is catchy and happy, which reminds me of Tamaki and Honey and it also matches the shipping name!

**Tamaki/Mori = Contrastshipping**

This pairing is called Contrastshipping because I think it cracks the laws of reality. I think it would be quite humorous since Tamaki and Mori have such contrasting personalities, Mori being so quiet and introversive and Tamaki being loud and extroversive.

**Song Match:** _Teenage Dirtbag_ by Wheatus. This might seem a bit weird but in my opinion, even if they do contrast each other, they're still both just teenage dirtbags baby.

**Mori/Kyouya = Silentshipping**

I think this pairing should be named Silentshipping because I can imagine hardly any talk happening in this relationship. Kyouya is quiet and so is Mori, so it seems to fit. Again, I don't think I've seen this pairing in any fanfiction.

**Song Match:** _The Sound Of Silence_ by Simon and Garfunkel; because it matches the shipping name and it is a beautiful song.

**Mori/Honey = Protectshipping**

This pairing is called Protectshipping because Mori seems to have made it his mission in life to protect and serve Honey. He is always caring for his little cousin, and making sure he is not hurt. When Honey gets a cavity in his tooth, Mori blames himself for not making Honey brush his teeth often enough. He thinks it is his responsibility to keep Honey safe from harm's way, and goes into a cycle of self-depreciating when he thinks he has failed.

**Song Match:** _Itsumo Soba Ni_; this is actually Mori's character theme song! It actually is about always protecting Honey. It is a Japanese song, but if you haven't listened to it go and look it up. The translation is so sweet. I can actually sing this song without looking at the lyrics! (yes, I am proud of myself :p).

**Mori/Hikaru = Confidantshipping**

I call this pairing Confidantshipping because in the manga, Hikaru seeks Mori out as a confidant when he and Kaoru are fighting, while Kaoru goes to Honey. It is shown through this that Hikaru actually does trust Mori and considers him to be a good enough friend to go to for advice.

**Song Match:** _Out Of My Head_ by Fastball. I really like this song and I think it fits Mori and Kaoru. Listen to the lyrics and you'll see what I mean. If Kaoru and Mori are sad, they should speak up too.

**Mori/Kaoru = Safeshipping**

When I think of this pairing I always imagine Kaoru feeling very safe with Mori, like he has a protector, hence Safeshipping. I've seen a few fics with this pairing, and strangely, I can actually see this one happening.

**Song Match: **_Safe_by Westlife. Pretty self explanatory, pretty song and matches the shipping name.

**Honey/Kyouya = Wisdomshipping**

Throughout the anime and manga, Honey and Kyouya appear to be the two characters that are the most knowing. Kyouya seems to use his wisdom to his advantage, for club profits and such, while Honey keeps his knowledge to himself. We occasionally see snippets of Honey discussing the other Hosts with Mori. Honey seems to know exactly how all the other Hosts are feeling, even if they don't know themselves. Put them together, and we have a very wise duo.

**Song Match:** _Breakaway_ by Kelly Clarkson. I chose this song as a tribute to Honey and Kyouya for the struggles they both went through to break free of what was expected of them. They broke away and did what they wanted to do, rather than what their families wanted them to do.

**Honey/Hikaru = Cakeshipping**

If we go back to the first fight the twins have, the one that wasn't real, Honey tried to break Hikaru and Kaoru up by offering to share a cake with them. Of course he just ended up annoying them by going on about how they should divide the strawberry on the top. Nonetheless, I think it was cute and so I named this pairing Cakeshipping as a tribute to Honey's selflessness and Hikaru's deceptive nature.

**Song Match: **_Lollipop_ by Mika. I think this song fits well, it's cute for Honey and the lyrics match Hikaru's demeanor.

**Honey/Kaoru = Sweetshipping**

I call this pairing Sweetshipping because it would just be so cute and sweet! Kaoru and Honey are both so gentle and adorable, that anybody witnessing their relationship would probably have their teeth rotted away.

**Song Match: **_My Boy Lollipop_ by Millie Small. A nice sweet little song for a nice sweet little pairing.

**Kaoru/Kyouya = Plotshipping/Maskshipping **

This pairing is named Plotshipping as a tribute to Kaoru and Kyouya's scheming in the manga. They work together to bring Tamaki back to the club, if I'm not mistaken. They make a formidable team these two. They also both have troubles but are strong enough to hide their pain, which is why I also came up with Maskshipping. They both wear masks, and I think they share a mutual respect for each other for it in canon.

**Song Match: **_She_ by Green Day and _Under Pressure_ By David Bowie. _She_ because both Kaoru and Kyouya suffer in silence, and need someone to let it all out to, and _Under Pressure_ because they are under pressure – that and I had to throw in a David Bowie song somewhere. xD

**Kaoru/Hikaru = Tabooshipping/Twinshipping**

This pairing is entitled Tabooshipping because it would obviously be very taboo if it were ever to ensue, considering Hikaru and Kaoru are twin brothers. Coinciding with that, I also think Twinshipping would fit because they are obviously twins. If I had to choose, this would probably be my favourite pairing.

**Song Match:** _Ever Fallen In Love?_ by The Buzzcocks and _Us_ _Against The World_ by Westlife. _Ever Fallen In Love?_ because Hikaru and Kaoru would have fallen in love with somebody the should definitely not have fallen in love with, and _Us Against The World_because it really is Hikaru and Kaoru against the world.

**Bonus Pairings**

**Renge/Kyouya = Otakushipping**

The way Renge and Kyouya meet is through Renge's otaku-ness. When she sees a picture of Kyouya, she flies all the way from France to Japan just to meet him because he looks exactly like her favourite dating sim character. She assumes Kyouya will be exactly like the character and is disappointed to find that Kyouya is nothing of the sort. Despite this fact though, she is determined to get him to realize his love for her and pursues him relentlessly throughout the series. Otakushipping just seems to fit.

**Song Match: **_One Way Or Another_ by Blondie, because one way or another, Renge WILL get Kyouya. ;)

**Renge/Haruhi = Annoyshipping**

This pairing is actually hinted at on Renge's part, since she does take a very strong liking to Haruhi after she is nice to her. I call this Annoyshipping because Renge annoys Haruhi to no end, so if they were together, the annoyingness would never end!

**Song Match: **_Knock Em Out_ by Lily Allen, because Haruhi would probably want nothing more than to tell Renge to go away.

R**enge/Tamaki = Loudshipping**

All I think of when I picture this pairing is getting a headache! They would be so loud, that's for sure. I mean, we're talking about combining Renge's harpy screeching with Tamaki's drama-king squealing. Cue Loudshipping.

**Song Match: **_Pump It_ by The Black Eyed Peas (haha, thought this was a funny match for this pairing) and _Shut Up_ by Simple Plan. _Pump It_ because these two like to be loud, and _Shut Up_ because I can imagine not only would they want to each other to shut up but so would everybody else!

**Kassanoda/Mei = Scareshipping **

Mei isn't included in the anime, but she is quite a significant character in the manga. Mei is the daughter of Misuzu, the owner of the pension in Karuizawa that Haruhi works at in the spring. She is good friends with Haruhi, but like Kassanoda, she is quite intimidating. She wears way too much makeup, is demanding, and is never afraid to speak her mind. Kassanoda as we all know, is much the same, being loud, demanding, and having a frightening face. In short, they're both scary – that's why I named it Scareshipping.

**Song Match:** _Vindicated_ by Dashboard Confessional, not sure why I matched this pairing with this song, but I think it fits somehow.

**Tamaki/Nekozawa = Curseshipping**

There'squite a big following for this pairing. I have to admit it is quite cute. I call this pairing Curseshipping because Tamaki is always worrying about Nekozawa cursing him, and certain that he has done so in the past. In canon, their relationship is basically centered around this joke – that Tamaki is deathly afraid of Nekozawa and his dark powers. Curseshipping just seems to fit.

**Song Match:**_ I'm Still Here_ by Goo Goo Dolls. This relates to Tamaki and Nekozawa's struggles – Nekozawa with his fear of light and Tamaki with his family. They went through rough times, the world wanted them to change, but guess what? They're still here!

**Honey/Reiko = Eclipseshipping **

Reiko is introduced in the manga in one of the side stories; she is in the Black Magic Club with Nekozawa, and falls in love with Honey-sempai. She creates many spells and love potions to try and get Honey to fall in love with her, but none of them work. In the end Honey, being the sweet little thing he is, invites her to talk with him in the Host Club and the story ends there. At the end of the manga, in an extra edition, it is revealed that Reiko and Honey get married, so they obviously stay together. I call this pairing Eclipseshipping because Reiko and Honey seem like they would eclipse each other, Honey being so bright and Reiko being so dark.

**Song Match: **_Diary Of Jane_ by Breaking Benjamin. I chose this song as a tribute to Reiko's constant attempts to get Honey's attention, or in other words, get in the diary of Honey.

**Short Story: A Match Made In Manga**

"I HAVE IT!" Renge screeched, crashing through the doors of the third music room and into the midst of seven very bemused, if not slightly peeved, hosts.

"Have what?" Hikaru asked the girl from his position in front of a full-length mirror that was against the wall. His eyes widened comically as she started squealing like a lunatic.

"IT'S SO MOE! I MADE A MANGA WITH SECTIONS DEDICATED TO EVERY POSSIBLE PAIRING IN THE HOST CLUB!" she exclaimed, throwing Hikaru a copy.

Tamaki cocked his head to the side in confusion from his spot on the window seat and turned to his best friend who was leaning against the wall next to him, scribbling in his notebook. "What is she talking about Kyouya?" he asked, sincerely puzzled.

Kyouya looked up from his notebook and sighed. "She's paired us up with each other _romantically_, get it?" he explained, as if he were talking to a young child.

Tamaki nodded his head slowly and turned back to face front on just as a copy of the manga was hurled at him, along with a second copy that had been thrown at Kyouya and landed neatly on top of his notebook.

"You can't be serious," Haruhi groaned, catching a copy of the manga that came flying at her before it hit her in the face. "You actually drew a manga of us?" She looked at the cover with an uneasy expression on her face. It was a picture of all the Hosts sitting in a circle, looking upwards with ecstatic expressions on their faces at a giant floating love-heart that was hovering above them.

"The artwork is actually very good," Tamaki commented, flicking through the first few pages.

"It's the actual content that I'm worried about," Haruhi retorted cynically, cautiously opening the first page and peering at it tentatively as if something was going to jump out and bite her.

"Did you pair Kao-chan and Hika-chan up as well?" Honey asked curiously as two copies of the manga were thrown over to Mori and himself, who were seated at a table, eating cake. Mori caught them and handed one to him, keeping the other for himself.

"OF COURSE! BROTHERLY LOVE IS ONE OF THE MOST POPULAR PRE-ESTABLISHED PAIRINGS EVER!" Renge squealed, tossing the last copy she had to Kaoru who was sitting on a loveseat next to Haruhi.

"Uh, what would this be rated?" Kaoru inquired, looking at the front cover apprehensively.

Renge paused and tapped her chin with her index finger in thought. "Hmm, probably about M,"* she replied with a happy grin.

Kaoru sighed. "That's what I was afraid of," he muttered to himself, opening the cover and reading the table of contents.

"Nonetheless, this could be quite profitable," Kyouya remarked as he skimmed the pages of his copy, not so much as lifting an eyebrow at the contents. "How many copies have you made?" he asked Renge, looking up from the manga.

"Already ahead of you, Kyouya!" Renge declared, pulling out a clipboard with numerous figures and digits scrawled onto it. "I've already made one thousand copies, which are currently in storage waiting to be put on sale. By my estimation they should be sold out by the end of the week, but I plan on making another five thousand by then. If we sell out the estimated amount of manga's at 1500 yen a pop, we should make a gross profit of about 7,500,000 yen. Deducting the amount of revenue we will need for advertising, which is about 200,000 yen, we should make a net profit of about 7,300,000 yen. Which should be enough to pay for the expenses of the medieval theme Tamaki has been wanting to do and then some!" Renge recited, walking over to Kyouya and handing him the clipboard to inspect.

"Your math seems to be correct. If I can get the advertising and display ready by tomorrow, we should make quite a steady income. Good work, Renge." Kyouya flashed her an unexpected smile, handing back the clipboard.

"EEEEEEEK! NO PROBLEM, MY LOVE!" Renge cried happily, hugging Kyouya tightly, much to his unexpressed chagrin.

"There's a picture of Kaoru and I kissing each other in here!" Hikaru exclaimed, extending the manga away from himself in shock.

Renge cackled maniacally. "Of course! Everybody loves Brotherly Love!"

Tamaki paled as he took in a page of the manga and tugged nervously on his collar. "I-I don't think I'd do anything like that with Honey-sempai. . ." he murmured, face turning a brilliant shade of red.

"As if I'd say something like that to Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi barked, glaring at the manga indignantly.

"Haru-chan is so nice to me in this!" Honey exclaimed with glee, giggling at the page he was reading.

"I would never do this with Kyouya," Mori mumbled under his breath, only loud enough so that Honey could hear.

"WHAT AM I WEARING?" Kaoru shrieked, scowling down at the page he was reading. Everybody looked up from their books to stare at him quizzically.

"What, has she drawn you in some black leather S&M suit or something?" Haruhi asked sardonically, shooting him an incredulous side-glance.

Kaoru blushed and turned back to his manga. "No, I just think Renge has no fashion sense," he muttered hastily, holding the manga up to cover his face from view.

"What demon possessed you to make something like this?" Hikaru demanded, his golden eyes burning with disgust and an underlying hint of curiosity that he couldn't quite hide. "And don't say Kyouya."

Renge just smiled and started twirling again, humming to herself happily. "The muses visited me a few weeks ago, all I did was heed their wisdom!"

"Muses my ass…" Hikaru muttered under his breath, glancing back down at his manga.

"Hey, that's what you say here!" Kaoru commented, pointing to the page he was looking at. Hikaru walked over to him and looked at the page, gaping when he saw that Kaoru was indeed telling the truth, and that the drawing of him was quoting exactly what he had just said.

By now, Tamaki looked like a tomato and had moved from his position on the window seat. Making his way over to Renge he held out the manga to her and turned away embarrassedly. "T-thank you Renge, that was very i-interesting… but I think I've had enough now…"

Renge stopped her twirling and waved a finger at him. "No, no, no! It's yours to keep! You all get a free copy!" She giggled, pushing Tamaki's outstretched hand back to him.

Tamaki nodded solemnly and walked back over to Kyouya to whisper something in his ear. The raven-haired boy made no response but sighed as the Host King pulled away, looking at him expectantly. "Tamaki, it's fine to have those feelings. I know it seems hard to believe, but you are _not_ related to her."

Tamakis face contorted into a scowl as he threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "It is NOT normal for a father to be having these thoughts about his daughter! How can you say that mommy? Do you have any morals?" he squawked, gesticulating like a mad man. Kyouya rolled his eyes and pushed Tamaki out of his way, walking to the other side of the room to get away from the hyped up Host King. Tamaki, not expecting to be thrust to the side, fell over and landed hard on the polished tile floor bottom first. He immediately brought his legs up and hugged them to his chest, scowling at an unspecified point ahead of him.

Suddenly, there was a squeak, and Honey jumped up from the table he and Mori were residing at. Not so much as sparing a glance at the other hosts he ran out of the room, clutching the manga in one hand and Usa-chan in the other. The other hosts stared at the doors as they swung back into place, wondering what the hell just happened.

"Where did Honey-senpai go?" Haruhi ventured, looking around the room for an answer. Everybody looked just as puzzled though, so her search for explanation was fruitless.

Renge's maniacal cackling started up again as she clasped her hands in front of her chest in unhinged enthusiasm. "I think Honey-senpai approves of the manga!" she yipped, pumping her fists in the air.

Haruhi was about to divulge that she really hoped Renge didn't mean what she thought she did, when Kaoru suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room in a reminiscent manner of Honey-senpai, closely followed by Hikaru a few seconds later. This only served to make Renge's laughter even more hysterical.

Kyouya peered up from his notebook and chuckled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Something tells me they won't be back for a while."

Haruhi glared at the glasses-clad boy with fervent irritation. "I really didn't need that mental picture, senpai," she spat, throwing her copy of the manga onto the coffee table in front of her in abhorrence.

As Haruhi was staring disdainfully into the distance, Mori quietly stood up and calmly left the room with his manga in hand, expressionless as always. Kyouya snapped his notebook shut and approached Renge. "We should go get the stock ready, might as well use this free time we have to get the ball rolling," he elucidated, gesturing for Renge to join him.

Renge squealed in delight and skipped out of the room, Kyouya trailing along behind her less enthusiastically. Before he closed the doors, he craned his neck back and waved back at the two remaining hosts. "Goodbye."

Neither Haruhi nor Tamaki responded and Kyouya closed the door reveling about how similar the two could be sometimes. _'They're made for each other, those two'_ he mused, hurrying along to catch up with Renge, who was already halfway down the hall and shouting at him to walk faster.

Back in the music room, the silence finally snapped Tamaki out of his depressed daze. He stood up, only to realize that he and Haruhi were the only people left in the room. Glancing around disconcertedly, he blinked a few times before shrugging and walking over to Haruhi, throwing his copy of the manga down onto the table next to the one already there and taking a seat next to her.

Said brunette turned to the blonde and sighed, tucking a lock of chocolate hair behind her ear. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Tamaki crossed his legs and appeared to descend into deep thought. After a few minutes, he shrugged and quickly muttered, "Ne, I'm probably going to hell anyway… ," before turning, grabbing Haruhi by the chin and lowering his lips gently onto hers.

Haruhi's eyes widened, and then much to her surprise, fluttered shut as she relaxed into the kiss. Despite the fact that Tamaki was a dunce, annoyed her to no end and was too sweet for his own good, this somehow felt right.

Maybe it wouldn't be so terrible, after you got used to him Tamaki actually wasn't that bad; in fact, he was pretty much perfect in every other way if you didn't count his unyielding tendency to be so damn capricious. As this thought entered her mind, she couldn't help but find it amusing that she might actually love the one person she thought she detested. This unwittingly made her smile into the kiss, which in turn made Tamaki smile.

As Tamaki caressed Haruhi's lips with his own, he mused on his feelings at that point. Haruhi couldn't be his daughter; he could never have these feelings for his little girl. There was too much raw passion and desire for it to be fatherly affection. This was something transcendental that could not be explained by mere words, it existed not to be described but to be experienced and relished. He would not want to embrace his daughter, hold his daughter, kiss his daughter like he was doing now.

So there was only one other elucidation for these emotions. He, Rene Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh – was in love.

And in that moment, nothing else mattered for Tamaki and Haruhi who were encased in each other's arms, locking lips like it was the last time they would ever do so. The two copies of Renge's manga laid on the coffee table forgotten. Tamaki and Haruhi didn't need to read them anyway – they had already met their match.

* * *

><p><strong>*So that everybody can understand the rating, I used a rating from this site. Ratings are different in every country. Think about the sort of content M rated stories on this site have ;) Hehehe<strong>


	5. The Disney Characters

**Ouran Host Match Ups **

**Match Up 5 – Disney Characters (Requested by not-you-15) **

**Hypothetical Question**: _If the Host Club were Disney characters, which characters would they be? _

**Haruhi as Belle**

In case anybody doesn't know who Belle is, she is also known as Beauty (which is what her name means in French) from Beauty and The Beast. Now the obvious reason for this match up would be Haruhi's looks (she's naturally beautiful, even with cropped hair) but that's not the only reason I put these two together. Anybody who has seen the movie, knows that Belle is an odd one; even though she lives in a 'quiet little village' she isn't like the other residents. She lives with her eccentric father (can we see any similarities yet?), is in love with reading, is very intelligent, is mostly apathetic to all the attention she gets from the (ahem) male residents of the village, and wants more than just her current 'poor provincial life'. Haruhi is much the same; she lives with her own eccentric father, is very intelligent, is absorbed by her studies, is pretty much oblivious to all the attention she receives from the host club, other males and even other females, and wants to make something of herself by following in her mothers footsteps. Belle and Haruhi are also known for their ability to look past appearances, Belle fell in love with a Beast and Haruhi doesn't care about gender differentiation, believing it shouldn't matter; she doesn't particularly care about her appearance, or anybody else's for that matter either.

**Note:** I think Mulan would also fit Haruhi, as they both take initiative to do whatever they need to, to support their father's and families in general.

**Mori as Pocahontas**

I can see similarities between Mori and Pocahontas. They are both quiet, and prefer to observe their surroundings, are adaptive and selfless (Pocahontas protects her tribe by going to England with John Smith, Mori protects Honey and the rest of the host club by any means necessary, and usually goes along with the Host Clubs ideas without complaining) and are both very in touch with nature. While Pocahontas believes all living creatures, whether they are plants, animal's, humans or even the wind, have a soul, Mori loves animals and adopts a wild Tanuki and raises a chick. Mori's name is also a pun, it is a way of saying 'harpoon', but it also means 'forest'!

**Hikaru as Ariel **

*Pauses for chorus of WHAT THE HELL?'s*Yes, yes, I know. Hikaru doesn't have nearly enough breasts to pull off being a mermaid. Wait a minute, that's not what you were thinking? Oh. Well, this is awkward… Ahem. Just kidding, I do have a valid reason for matching these two up! Ariel is very curious, inquisitive and sick of her current life. She wants to venture up to the shore, and live with the people, to be 'part of their world'. Hikaru is much the same; although he loves Kaoru, after he meets Haruhi he wants to expand their world and become a part of hers, he is also very curious about Haruhi, and is always probing her for information. Both Ariel and Hikaru are risk takers, and are not very good at listening to rules; they follow their hearts, even when it is liable to get them in trouble. They are both troublemakers, and oh yeah, they're both redheads.

**Kaoru as Peter Pan **

The boy who never wants to grow up! Yes, Kaoru is that boy. It may not seem obvious, but I think from the way he's constantly fretting about what will happen after everybody graduates, that he just wishes everybody could stay the same age. Not to mention he's mischievous and playful, just like Peter Pan. Of course we can't forget the interaction with the girl, like Hikaru, Kaoru is also infatuated with Haruhi but he is way subtler about it and steps back for Hikaru, since he can see Hikaru loves her too. Peter is infatuated with Wendy, but I like to think of it in a very innocent way, since Peter doesn't really understand what he's feeling (He wants Wendy to stay and be the lost boy's 'mother'). They are both witty. Kaoru is an interesting character; He is innocent and wise at the same time, while he seems to be helpless in his theories of eventual dissolution, yet he also knows that no matter what happens, things can't stay the way they are forever. Like Kaoru, Peter never wants to grow up, but is quite witty and I think after meeting Wendy realizes he probably will have to grow up one day. Peter and Kaoru are both cheeky, but are never outright mean.

**Note: **I've actually drawn a picture of Kaoru as Peter Pan. I did it before I wrote up this chapter, but I thought I'd put it in here anyway. It's on my deviantArt, feel free to have a look: .com/gallery/35220866#/d4mdrc9

**Tamaki as Hercules**

Tamaki and Hercules? Doesn't seem to fit does it? Haha, I think it does. One thing that I get from Hercules and Tamaki is their ever-optimistic attitudes even when things seem to be at their worst. They never give up, because they CAN go the distance! Also, they both just want to belong; for Hercules, he feels alienated from his fellow Greeks, and when he finds out his dad is Zeus he knows he was right – he is a demigod! But as we all know, he ends up staying on earth for his love, Megara. Seems like something Tamaki would do, doesn't it? Well, like Hercules, Tamaki wants to feel like he belongs in his family, and is constantly searching for his grandmother's approval. In the end it pays off, and they finally make amends. He is allowed to see his mother at the end, and probably does do so after the manga ends, but initially stays with Haruhi because he loves her. I think that Tamaki, as well as Hercules, 'would go most anywhere to feel like they belong.'

**Kyouya as Kovu **

For anybody who doesn't know, Kovu is from the Lion King 2. He is Kiara's love interest and is raised by his mother for one soul purpose – to take his 'rightful' place as the king of the Pridelands, like his father Scar would have had he not been killed by Hyenas. In a similar way, Kyouya was bred as the third son of the Otori, and from his childhood had it hammered into him that he would have to work extra hard to surpass his two brothers if he wanted to become head of the Otori business empire, like his father encouraged him to want. Of course in the end, both Kyouya and Kovu go against their parents plans and do what they want to do, rather than what is expected of them. For Kovu, that's going after Kiara, and for Kyouya that is joining the Host Club. Through this, they both gain a sort of liberation. I think they are both very respectable characters.

**Honey as Lilo**

For anybody who doesn't know, I'm talking about Lilo from Lilo and Stitch. Honey is small, strange, can kick ass and carries around a stuffed bunny. Lilo is small, strange, can kick ass and carries around a stuffed toy named Scrump. Honey and Lilo are both misunderstood, and are different from their peers. While Lilo owns an alien, Honey's brother thinks he's an alien because all he does is eat cake and play with cute things! They both have siblings (for Lilo her older sister and guardian Nani, and for Honey his younger and a bit more realistic brother Chika) that are a kind of voice of reason (although Mori and Jumba are just as much voices of reason, and are very important). They go out of their way to help others, and are very disturbed when their friends are upset or hurt. Lilo does hula but isn't very good at it, while Honey does Kendo and Karate and excels phenomenally. Still, they are both activities that relate to their culture. Lastly, even though Lilo is young, both Honey and Lilo are very wise for their age and seem to notice things others don't.

**Short Story: The Costume Conundrum**

Today we are doing a Disney theme, and I think I look rather dashing. I'm dressed up as Hercules, the handsome Greek demigod. I have to admit that I feel a bit exposed though; all I'm wearing his a pair of sandals, a Grecian style skirt, a leather vest to cover my chest, and a headband. Other than that I am quite naked, the ancient Greeks sure liked it breezy!

Anyhow, we have a strange line up today. I'm not sure why I picked out these characters to be honest; they seem a bit out of whack. Except for Haruhi's of course. _Ma belle Haruhi_.* Yes, she is Belle from Beauty and the Beast. It was hard work wrestling her into the canary yellow princess dress, but it was well worth it. She looks stunning; not that she doesn't usually look stunning, she's just extra gorgeous today.

"Boss!"

Sigh. Why couldn't I be left to my daydreams? Those meddlesome twins, what could they possibly want _right now? _"Yes, Kaoru?" I responded, shooting the twin a smile.

He frowned at me and pointed to the loveseat where his brother was currently lounging. "How is Hikaru supposed to move?"

I glanced at the older twin, who was glaring straight back at me. "He can hop." I said, turning back to Kaoru.

"That's not good enough! He can't perform the act if he can't even stand up! Why does he have to be the male version of The Little Mermaid?" Kaoru growled.

"Because his personality matches Ariel's! I think he looks quite handsome in that," I commented, eyeing Hikaru's bright blue fishtail.

"Getting Kaoru to wear tights is one thing, forcing me to wear this stupid fishtail is going too far!" Hikaru spat from his side of the room.

Kaoru turned around, "Do you have something against me wearing tights?" He asked indignantly, frowning at his twin.

"No! Calm down Peter Pan, I was just making a point," Hikaru explained, adding in one of his trademark smartarse comments.

"Your point being?" Kaoru insisted, speaking rather incredulously.

And with that the two redheads started having an argument about whose outfit was worse. Well, in my opinion Mori got the worst outfit out of us all. Call me crazy, but I don't think dressing him up like Pocahontas was the best idea I've ever had. Although that long silky black hair does look quite good on him, the knee high dress doesn't do much for his appearance. Then again, I should have known Hikaru and Kaoru wouldn't be happy; they always complain about the costumes if they haven't been handmade by their mother.

"Tamaki," Kyouya's voice cut smoothly through my thoughts.

"Yes mummy?" I asked, turning to my ebony-haired best friend. He was scowling at me for all he was worth; I often wish that his beautiful face was adorned with a smile more often.

"Kovu?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, what's the matter with him?" I replied, cocking my head to the side in confusion.

"I feel like a walking carpet," He muttered, stroking his furry costume in distaste. What is it with everybody today getting annoyed about their costumes? It wouldn't have killed them to voice their objections _before _the last minute. Oh wait, I didn't tell them until today…

"But you're so soft!" I cried, jumping on Kyouya and giving him a tight hug.

"Get off me Suoh!" Kyouya barked, pushing me off of him.

"Hey, lions don't bark! They roar!" I protested, earning an eye-roll from Kyouya before he walked away, presumably to distance himself from me.

"Why did I have to dye Usa-chan green?" Honey implored, running up to me from somewhere behind. Seriously, what is this? Interrogate Tamaki day? _Dieu!_**

"To make him look like Lilo's doll, Scrump!" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest in annoyance. This is getting ridiculous! That's it, I'm definitely leaving costumes to the twins next time; they can deal with all this!

"Okay, I like the muumuu though!" Honey smiled, nodding his approval. Well, that's something I guess. Since when did I become so cynical anyway? Maybe it was when everybody started bitching about their costumes!

"Well, I'm glad you like it." I smiled back calmly. I still find it ironic that Honey is the person I have to keep my cool around the most; it's extraordinary how he's the one host that could kick my ass to Kingdom Come if he wanted. Lucky he's so easy going…

"Senpai!" Here we go.

"WHAT?" I shouted, fed up with everybody's complaints. This caused Haruhi to stop in her tracks. She looked at me with shock.

"I-I…" She paused trying to get her wits together, "What the hell is your problem?" She managed to spit out, obviously projecting her frustration out on me.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter? Oh, I'll tell you the matter!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air, "So far everybody has complained about their outfits! So I'm just a bit peeved at myself for not being able to please everyone. I obviously messed up big time, but I was just trying to pick Disney characters that matched everyone's personalities!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms about in frustration.

"How does Belle's personality match mine?" Haruhi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Wow, she really is oblivious sometimes.

"Isn't it obvious? She's intelligent, selfless, compassionate, and beautiful! Hell, her name actually _means_ beautiful in my native tongue! If I there is a better way to describe you, I haven't heard it!" I hollered, and then immediately slapped a hand over my mouth in embarrassment.

There was a silence for a few minutes before she said anything, "You really think I'm all that?" She wondered aloud in slight awe.

I nodded my head stiffly in response. I was unwilling to let myself speak again, lest I shove my foot farther in my mouth than it was already wedged. I could feel the eyes of the other hosts on me, probably wondering where that sudden outburst had come from. If I was being truthful, I had no idea why I had had my little rant. The only reason I could think of was that Haruhi's last complaint must have been the straw that broke the camels back.

"Wait a minute…" Haruhi breathed, narrowing her eyes at me, "If you were trying to match everybody's characters with their personalities, then why are you Hercules?"

I was honestly not expecting that.

"W-well you see-"

"Is it because he's a hero? A demigod? Because he saved the day? Or maybe it's because he's ripped! No, no, that can't be it. You don't have that much muscle. Maybe it's his handsome appearance, or because he wooed the girl? You're so narcissistic! Of course you would pick Hercules! Who better to represent you than a superhuman stud-muffin! You make me sick!" Before I could respond, Haruhi picked up her dress, span on her heel and stomped away in a huff.

"Yeah boss! I'm taking this stupid tail off!" Hikaru cajoled from the other side of the room, where he and Kaoru must have finished with their argument.

"Hmm, seems like we'll have to cancel club activities for today…" Kyouya mumbled as he walked past me, following behind Hikaru as he hopped into the change rooms.

"Does this mean we have to get changed?" Honey's saccharine voice asked from somewhere in the room. My brain was far too addled to pinpoint his exact location.

"Yes Mitsukuni." I heard Mori's deep baritone reply, before they both walked into my line of vision and entered the change-rooms as well.

What the hell just happened?

So there I was, left standing alone in the clubroom dressed as a Disney style Grecian demigod, with my mouth hanging open and my mind working at a million miles an hour trying to process the whole situation.

"That's it, I am never picking out the costumes ever again!"

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Translations (They are all French):<strong>

***Ma belle Haruhi =** My beautiful Haruhi

****Dieu! =** God!

**Hello Everybody! To my watchers/readers who have been waiting on the next chapter of this, I give you my humblest apologies. I know it's been a while, but the good thing about this is that since none of the chapters are interconnected, I can leave this and go back to it whenever I want to! So no, I'm not dead, just lazy. **

**Enjoy everyone!**


End file.
